


all a game

by Kingscunt



Series: snippets from our beautiful messed up lives [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Gift Giving, James Spencer | Lancelot Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: James and Percival decide to play a little game. A wordless, odd game that the other agents are left scratching their heads at.





	all a game

**Author's Note:**

> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

To say the other agents were confused was an understatement.

None of them were quite sure what  ~~the fuck was going on~~  was happening between Percival and Lancelot. Every morning at 9AM sharp the agents would convene for their daily meeting, debriefing, discussing new intelligence on new targets, and more likely than not, throwing banter around the table like nobody’s business.

It all started when James had left a small maneki-neko toy at Percival’s seat. It was a gag gift, of course. Percival couldn’t stand those plastic souvenirs. It was blatantly obvious to Percival who had left it on his seat. After all, James had been the only agent that had been to Japan lately. 

From there on, they’d started leaving each other ridiculous gifts at first. Tacky souvenirs, little plastic toys from kids magazines, whatever stupid object they could land their hands on. They would leave them at their seats when nobody was around, confusing the agents even more. They couldn’t understand what Percival and James were playing at... they never so much as uttered a word to each other. (Or, rather, James usually tried to engage conversation with Percival, but he would always shut him down fairly quickly.)

Eventually, the gifts started getting more... sentimental. Boxes of chocolates, flowers, little pieces of jewellery. Merlin was particularly amused by this little game - he took great pleasure in watching the pair’s faces blush bright red and avoid eye contact when they hastily shoved the gifts into their bags while trying to draw as little attention to them as possible. He wondered why they bothered doing it if they were getting embarrassed. What was wrong with just talking to each other?

Sometimes, the agents would try arriving early just to catch them out, but the pair were far too sneaky about it. Eggsy tried leaving a hidden camera on one of the windowsills so he could see - it was only hacked and shut down before he could see anything. How the fuck had they even known about it?

James knew he’d almost taken it too far one day when he left a pair of edible underwear at Percival’s seat. He had to admit, he found it hilarious when the agents ripped the shit out of him for weeks afterwards, asking him if he’d worn them yet, and Percival turning a lovely shade of red. Still, he felt bad about it. But he had a taste of his own medicine when Percival left a penis-shaped lollipop at his seat... leaving James an even darker shade of red.

Percival arrived at work particularly early today - he had just come back from mission and had to finish some paperwork before the meeting. After completing it and making his morning coffee, he carefully entered the meeting room, a bottle of Dalmore in hand and an expensive box of Belgian chocolates. He’d overheard James talk about how Belgian chocolate was his favourite and the Dalmore? Well, he just winged it.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed James sitting at his seat, staring at him, legs crossed and fingers intertwined.

“James,” Percival said, clearing his throat. 

“Al, darling.” He leaned back in his chair, grinning from ear to ear. “I see you’ve been caught out.”

Percival grunted and pretended to look for some paperwork. “Nonsense. I’m looking for some work for Arthur.”

“Is that why you’ve got my favourite chocolate and whisky in your hands?” James asked, raising an eyebrow. “Wild guess, or do you know me better than I thought?”

“I suppose you could say it was a bit of both.” 

“It’s been a long run, hasn’t it?”

“Three months and twelve days, to be precise.”

James let out a chuckle. How the man had the patience to keep track of the days, he would never know. “You know, all you needed to do was ask me for dinner.”

“Now why would I do that?”

James didn’t answer. He shook his head and stood up, walking to Percival and gently grabbing his tie. Percival went wide-eyed, blushing, a sight that James always adored. “Or, you could have just done this.” He pressed his lips into Percival’s, pleasantly surprised when the man returned the kiss with as much desperation.

He stepped forwards, pinning Percival to the wall, and James will always swear that the soft moan that escaped Percival’s lips was the most beautiful noise he’d ever heard. Their hands ran over each other’s bodies, desperate to explore what they’d been pining for for so long. It was beautiful, really, and James knew that it had been worth the wait.

Percival grabbed James by the hips, pulling him close as he tiptoed to passionately kiss him. Fuck, it was all so perfect, he was glad he’d been caught in their little game-

“Ah, it’s all finally come to an end then, boys.” Eggsy whistled. The two snapped their heads over, immediately straightening as they saw the agents walk into the room with the most incredulous looks on their faces. Even Harry had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, the fucker...

Percival coughed and straightened his tie and James just laughed. He turned to Percival, grinning from ear to ear. “So, dinner?”

“...Only if you’re paying.”


End file.
